Exception
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Hinata has decided to get over him but Naruto won't let her.


**Hey readers :D **

**Here's a small story I've been writing. I hope you all like it. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I've been so cynic.<p>

Every day I watch my friend go after a man that doesn't even notice them. Men that don't even care that they cry every night because of them and every day I think that they should stop. They should stop torturing themselves, but I'm no one to talk.

I've been in love with one guy for 17 years .

I met him and all my friend when I was two. There is only one day care in this town and with that we grew together.

I was 6 when I notice something was different about the way I felt about him. They way he made me feel, I was explained that it was love but I've never had the courage to tell him I love him.

Over the years our group divided, even thought we all hanged out together, we all have like our own group inside the group. So in reality I never spent time with him.

I don't speak with him.

He doesn't know me well enough, he knows me as their weird girl or Neji's cousin but he doesn't know me as Hinata, the girls who is desperately in love with him.

And that's why I made a decision. I don't want to be a cynic anymore. I want to move on and be happy instead of hiding in the shadows and praying that he would notice me one day. I don't want that anymore. I want someone to want me, I want someone to look at me and kiss me and love me the way I disserve to be love.

And it takes a big step and I'm taking it.

"I'm over Naruto Uzumaki" I stated to my girlfriend one day as we sat down for coffee. We had just ran all the mall, looking for clothes to buy, a routine we did almost every Saturday.

All 4 gals were here, including Tenten who almost never came along because she was the only who did have a boyfriend and she spent it with him instead with us. She was the only one to get her dream guy.

"Don't play with us Hinata" Ino said rolling her eyes. "You always say the same thing, but as soon as you see Naruto close you forget and start drooling all over him"

It's true. It's not the first time I've said this but it was different this time. Before I did it with the intention that with my lack of interest he would somehow notice me, find out he was in love with me, kiss me and asked me to marry him. Of course it never happened because, as soon as I saw him I would go back to my usual self of blushing and almost fainting in front of him.

"I'm serious this time" I said firmly.

"Yeah yeah" Ino said, making the other two giggle.

I frowned by their lack of believe in me, but I couldn't really blame them.

"Well, here's your chance to prove if you're really over him. Here Sasuke and Naruto come" Sakura said teaseling. I tensed immediately once Sakura winked at me and waved at them.

Obviously I wasn't over him. I still wanted him to notice me and I still had feeling for him. I don't expect everything to go away but it all start by making myself not see him that way. "Thank god for acting class" I thought once I turned around and watch as Naruto and Sasuke came closer.

"Hey girls" Naruto flashing his oh-so-famous handsome grin.

"Hey!" Said the girls, Sakura louder than the rest, in a vague attempt to get Sasuke's attention.

"What are you girls doing this lovely Saturday?" Naruto asked, as he sat in the edge of my seat while Sasuke trailed behind him.

"Oh you know, just shopping and having some coffee" Ino said making Naruto chuckled. Suddenly some called my name from the front desk.

"That's our coffee" I quickly said, calmly standing from my seat.

"I'll help you out" Naruto said, as he followed me. We walked in silence all the way to the pickup line, were our coffee's were.

"Ok so this one is Sakura's white Chocolate Mocha, Ino's Strawberry smoothie, Tenten's Hot chocolate and my caramel frappuchino" I said as I checked them all. I gave Naruto the two that were cold and leaned against the counter getting the cute guy's attention. "Excuse me, can you give me the things that go around the hot drinks?" I asked.

"Anything for someone as cute as you" He said. I smiled softly while winked at me. Suddenly Naruto cough loudly getting our attention.

"Well enjoy your drinks" He said handing me both straps.

"Thank you" I said with a smile as I put it on both drinks. I picked up the drink and went back to where my friends were, only to find that Sasuke and Sakura were gone. "Where are Sasuke and Sakura?" I asked, handing Tenten her drink and placing Sakura's on a small coffee table next to my chair.

"Sasuke said he needed to speak to her, so they are outside talking" Tenten explained as she took a sip of her chocolate.

"Oh" I said. Naruto handed me my drink which I happily slurped on.

"You're a sweet tooth huh?" He asked, a small smile on his lips as he looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That drink… it's very sweet right?" He asked.

"Yeah, kind of" I shrugged. "I guess I am I sweet tooth" I giggled. We stared at each other smiling, like he was trying to tell me something with his eyes but I was sure my imagination, like it always was.

"Uh Hinata?" Tenten suddenly said making me and Naruto brake visual contact. "Why is there a phone number on my cup?" She asked, showing me a phone number on bold letter. "Who's Takumi?" She asked.

"I think it's from the guy that gave me the coffee's" I said, slightly hiding my smile.

"Oh really?" Ino and Tenten quickly said and scooted closer.

"He gave you he's number?" Naruto scoffed.

"Why wouldn't he? Hinata is an attractive woman" Ino said, eyeing Naruto.

"I didn't say she wasn't… but he was obviously suffocating her." He said. "Hinata doesn't like when people are too forward, right Hinata?" Naruto said.

I was about to answer before Ino cut me off. "Who cares if he was to forward or not! Was he cute?" Ino asked.

I gigged. "He was very cute" I said, feeling my cheeks redden.

Both girls squealed loudly while I giggled, Naruto on the other hand didn't look to happy, if I knew better he looked pissed.

"You thought he was cute?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm yeah" I said with a small smile.

"Oh my god! Hinata you have to go back there and talk to him more!" Ino said.

"But we already have our coffee's" I said.

"Naruto doesn't have a coffee" Ino jumped with glee.

"I don't want a coffee" Naruto said making the blonde woman glare at him.

"Don't be such a party pooper Naruto! Help Hinata out, this guy might be her future boyfriend" She said making flush once again.

"Ino! Don't say that! He might hear you" I whispered making Ino laugh.

"Sorry" She said. "So Naruto do you want some coffee?" She asked once again. I looked up at Naruto and he looked down at me.

I saw something in his eyes that made my heart beat faster but I shook the thoughts away. I always thought I saw something in his eyes when it came to me, but I was always wrong. It was always my imagination. It was me wishing to be see the way I wanted to be seen.

"No" He said.

"Well maybe Sasuke wants some coffee" Ino said as he glared at the blonde male. Right on cue Sasuke and Sakura entered the coffee shop once again. I notice how both of them were blushing intently but Ino quickly jumped the gun.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want some coffee?" Ino quickly asked.

Sasuke stared at the blonde woman for a moment. "Uh sure?" He said.

"Yes!" Ino said throwing a fist in the air.

"Actually we have to go now" Naruto said, as he stood from where he was sitting.

"We do?" Sasuke asked confuse.

"Yeah" Naruto said before turning towards us. "Bye girls" he said as he pushed Sasuke out the door.

"Uh see you later Sakura" He said before Naruto closed the door in his face.

We were in silence for a moment, all digesting Sasuke's words towards Sakura. "Did Sasuke say See you later?" Ino asked.

Sakura sat down and began to grin. "Sasuke asked me out!" She screamed making the girls squeal. I watched as Ino badge Sakura with question of all kind.

I wonder wasn't I like that? Why didn't Naruto see me that way?

Maybe he did, maybe he will if I don't give up. Sakura has been in love with Sasuke since she met him as well and she never gave up and now she's got result. Maybe I just needed faith.

But then I looked at Ino. She was single and she was in love with the best friend Shikamaru. Though she recently admit it that she liked him, we've always known that she was in love with him, and now she suffering because she can't have him.

In reality, what happened to Sakura didn't happened all the time. "She's the exception"

After we finished our coffee we all went to our homes. It was late and we were all tired.

I came with Tenten since she was meeting up with my cousin, AKA her boyfriend. When I got home, Neji greeted us, more like Tenten, I just happened to be there and went directly into my room and took a bath, put on my pajamas.

Since it was early I decided to put on a movie, so I went down to get something to munch on when I found my cousin and Tenten cuddling on the couch watching a Kung fu movie. "Hey Tenten" I said, getting both of their attention.

"Hey Hina" Tenten smiled as Neji paused the movie. Suddenly I remember the cute guy and his number and I remembered that Tenten was the only one who took with her cup.

"Where the cup that you have? Did you threw it away?" I asked.

"No, it's in the kitchen. Why?" She asked.

"The number remember" I said before I jogged into the kitchen. I heard Tenten yelp behind me before running after me.

"Are you really going to call him?" Asked Tenten as I picked up the wrapper with the guys number and threw the rest in the trash.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked with a grin.

"What about your crush?" Tenten asked. I frowned a little at her comment, she obviously thought I was joking when I said I was getting over him.

"I already told you Tenten, I'm over him" I said as I walked away. We both headed to the living room where Neji still sat alone. Tenten joined him as I started to go up the stairs.

"What's going on?" I heard Neji asked from behind.

"Hinata got a phone number from a stranger and she's going to call him" Tenten said making freeze in place.

"What?" Neji asked, clearly pissed by my decision. "Hinata you can't do that?" Neji said.

I turned around and glared at the couple. "Why not? I'm a grown woman now" I growled.

"What about Naruto?" Tenten asked once again.

"What about Naruto? He's not interested. Do you want me to be after a guy that doesn't want me? Do you want me to be after him and just hope that one day he will see me that way? Well I'm tired of hoping. I'm moving on!" I said and ran up my room.

With all the fury and fighting I forgot to bring some munchies but I wasn't planning on going back down. Instead I placed the wrapper on top of the DVD and put on a movie. I laid on my bed and watched my favorite movie "He's not that into you"

I was really getting into the movie when suddenly my cell phone rang. I quickly grabbed her black HTC and looked at the number. It was a unknown caller, which made me wonder.

"Hello?" I answered after I paused the movie.

"Hinata?" Naruto's voice came from the other end.

"Naruto?" I asked, confuse and surprise. I didn't even know he had my number with him.

"Yeah. Can we talk? it's important" He said.

I was about to say yes but then I remember my plan. Giving him what he wanted, putting him before myself was not part of the plan.

"Actually Naruto, it's kind of late. We can talk tomorrow" I said and quickly hanged up. I stared at the phone, surprise at myself and yet I felt proud.

"One step at a time" I said to myself, putting the phone away. I played the movie again but I couldn't get his voice out of my head.

What if he wanted to tell me something important? What if he was in danger? What if…

"No, I can't think that way. I need to be strong" I said to myself and began to watch the movie once again.

Tap, tap, tap

It hadn't been 5 minutes when I heard a weird noise coming from my window. I paused the movie once again and stood in silence.

Tap, Tap, Tap

There it was again. I looked at my window that was covered in a light pink drapes and began to sligthly panic. I stood from my bed and walked over to the window.

Tap, Tap, Tap.

I reached for the drapes and snatched them away and I gasped.

Before me was Naruto, waving at me as he held on to the branch under his feet. I quickly opened the window and let him in.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" I quickly asked as he stood in front of me, panting slightly.

"I need to speak with you" He said.

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I said, waving my hands in the air. I then let out a deep breath and placed my hand on my fast beating heart.

"No, it needed to be today" He said.

I crossed my arms and looked at him. "What is it Naruto?"

"It's about the guy" He said. "The one who gave you he's phone number today"

"What about him?" I asked.

"Well I don't think you should go out with him" I said.

I sigh loudly. "Did Neji ask you to tell me that?" I asked. "Look I'm very glad you all are very worried about and I thank you for worrying but I'm a adult, I can date"

"Neji didn't tell me, I'm telling you" Naruto said. "He's not right for you"

"How would we know that if I don't at least try?" I asked. "Everyone is always taking risk, I think it's time for me to take a risk" I said and turned away from him. I couldn't bear seeing him here. My heart was still beating fast but at the same time I felt like I was lying to myself.

The only risk I should be taking is to tell him I love him but why take a risk of something that will break my heart for sure.

"You're right" He said. Suddenly I felt him touch my shoulder softly and turned me around. Before I knew it I was facing him, his nose touching mine while his breath tickled my lips.

"What are you doing? " I asked as my breath became hitch.

"Something I should've done a long time ago" He said before his lips touched mine.

It all felt natural, like it was meant to happen. He opened his mouth and licked my lower lips making me open my mouth. We explored each other as his arms held me close and my hand ran through his blonde hair. We then parted away.

"Naruto I…"

"I know" He said. "I should've told you. I should've been there for you since I knew about it but I was afraid" He said.

"I was afraid too" She said.

"You were?"

"Yes" I said. I smiled softly as my fingers touched his tan cheeks. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's all in the past. The fear is in the past" I whispered.

"Hinata" He said.

"Yes?"

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I said back. We both smile and kissed once again.

I guess after all I am also the exception.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? :)<strong>

**I think I'm going to make the same story with Naruto's P.O.V like what was he going through at the same time as this story was played and how Naruto saw everything. **

**Would you guys like that? **


End file.
